


digging down holes

by vindice



Series: I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet [2]
Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Konoha Founders Era, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Bakura makes Ryou feel lightheaded.





	digging down holes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to deal with the so familiar itchy feeling of not fitting in my own skin, and apparently my coping mechanisms are writing angsty feels? Nice.

Autumn is a melancholic season.

He hasn’t allowed himself to acknowledge it up until now. Ever since Tobirama took him in he’s been working himself to the ground, training, proving. He’s let himself be drowned with each scroll, seal, jutsu. With each possibility they unraveled and put back together, trying to find what they both, if differently but still the same, lost.

Ryou doesn’t like thinking about that part of his life, the loss, much less talking about it. He still does—the memories intrude, filter in his dreams, crawl back under his skin. The words still slip from time to time, once there is a few too many gulps of sake into his system, or when he’s feeling breathless, careless. Tobirama is always there, a silent and familial support; a shadow at his side and warm fingers in his wrist, and his sole presence helps, because that’s more than anyone has ever offered to Ryou.

The comfort Tobirama has provided, the warmth that the man he so looks up to has _given_ —Ryou is so eternally grateful for it. Without Tobirama Ryou would be lost, and his company has healed part of his hurt, but–

It isn’t enough, _it’s never enough_. Ryou is greedy and selfish, avaricious to no end, and he wants _more_. Even though the person he wanted it from wasn’t there.

So all he had was work work work until all he could do was blackout from lack of sleep and chakra exhaustion, because that’s the only way he wouldn’t remember even if it was just for a bit. But now they have succeeded in bringing back what they have lost after years of trying, and this is a lonely season, he remembers now, as Bakura breathes him in, angled between his thighs, skin against skin.

Bakura’s teeth nip at his neck, sharp canines breaking in, and Ryou’s brain lights up with recognition. Why his heart wrenched, why he always went through autumn with a sense of detachment, buried into paperwork-research-duty-training.

His other half mutters a combination of filth; dirty words that make his blood rush in all directions, his temperature hot hot _hot_. Possessive lilac eyes take on Ryou’s form heaving under them, oh so very bright and fond and fierce even through the haze of lust. He’s missed them so, so much sometimes it’s difficult to breathe, but all Ryou can see right now is another time, a different place. A table made of stone, a million cracks, and the millennium items falling into the abyss.

The abyss, which takes Bakura with it. It steals his world, his last reason to live–

But Bakura is alive and warm and so very _here_. He looks lovely like this, Ryou thinks, tanned skin a bruised canvas of purple-red already forming, angry and messy swollen lines.

Ryou still has dried blood under his nails—one more proof Bakura is not made of thin air, is not another sleep-deprived hallucination even if he’s still exhausted.

Ryou bites his lip, a hand coming to his forehead to swipe away his sweaty bangs and the other digging crescent moons in Bakura’s shoulder blades, palm urging his other half to come closer. He draws fresh blood, but Bakura doesn’t complain further than a low groan, only leans forward to take his lips, messy but gentle, and no.

No no _no_. Ryou doesn’t want gentle, he wants rough, to last even after they’re done. He wants it to sting so his mind will hopefully grasp this is not another dream to wake him up hard in his boxers and empty in his chest.

 _Make me see_ , Ryou chokes out, demands, cries. His ribcage burns, like lemon and salt, and his chest feels like it’s about to burst.

Lean fingers he knows so well skim, dip in the valley of his ribs. _I’m home,_ is what Bakura’s thrusts say, and he holds the next move for a heartbeat longer.

Bakura makes Ryou feel lightheaded.

Ryou wraps his legs around Bakura’s waist, twists his hips just the right way, in what they both know means _welcome back_ , and drags a pleased groan out of his mouth. A choked sob leaves Ryou’s throat at the change in angle and he comes, shivers wrecking his form as his hands stop roaming the broad chest above him.

Ryou returns to himself a few moments later with silver locks tickling under his chin, a tongue licking open cuts. Bakura kisses him again, burying his cock deep inside him. Bakura’s sucking on his upper lip when he comes not long after Ryou’s own release, elbows on the bed and hands on the base of Ryou’s neck, thumbs caressing the hollowed space under his Adam’s apple.

Bakura is considerate enough to move aside before he collapses, but Ryou tightens his thighs and overstimulation sings like thunder in their veins. A strangled noise comes out their mouths but Bakura gets the hint. He helps Ryou to his side and crawls in front of him, doing the bare minimum of movement and failing, but stays inside him.

Bakura wraps his arm around his waist and leans to kiss him slowly, savoring the moment. There is fire in his eyes, the taste of ashes in Ryou’s tongue and thoughts of longing and belonging and _finally reunited_ in both their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
